Kaan Sijidi
Kaan Sijidi is a Turgoshic warlord who leads the guerilla factions in the Kalliwah. Sijidi supervised the construction of a great fortress in the city of Renneh and rules as its undisputed lord. He holds a great interest in both military and romantic conquests, and his devious mind has discovered a way to combine his two favorite passions. Sijidi abducts beautiful women to Renneh, where he eventually seduces them using a combination of suave skill and coersion. After Sijidi tires of his affairs, he awards the unfortunate women to his high-ranking soliders, with the goal of raising a new generation of rebels. Underneath his polite, charming facade lies a cunning and utterly evil personality. Nothing brings him more pleasure than the corruption of the innocent. If a beautiful woman will not respond to his advances, he turns to thaumaturgy and alchemy to win her affection. Sijidi grows bored with his trophies quickly, and then abandons them, awarding the unfortunate women to his high-ranking soldiers, with the goal of raising a new generation of rebels. Appearance Sijidi appears to be a strong, handsome man in his early twenties, with a shaven head, thick beard, and dark, captivating eyes. He is well over four decades old, but has managed to obtain a number of restorative potions from a Dalkhrovan witch to preserve his youthful and handsome appearance. He always speaks in a calm, reasonable tone and has a disarming smile. Sijidi proudly wears the traditional white aba, red brocade sash, and red kiffiyeh of the Inferno Cabal. Background As a youth, Sijidi always admired fire for its harsh, deadly beauty. As a teenager Sijidi snuck out of the Kalliwah, killed a young thaumaturge, and assumed his identity in order to study thaumaturgy at the universities in Mashhain. It was natural for him to specialize in the ways of flame. Sijidi has always considered himself devastatingly handsome and prized himself for his ability to captivate women. Not content simply with bewitching single ladies, Sijidi felt challenged by the task of seducing the more tightly guarded— and supposedly more virtuous— wives of the young students in Mashhain. His affairs were usually detected, but Sijidi easily destroyed the jealous husbands in the sorcerous duels that inevitably resulted, often in full view of the unfaithful wife. With his nasty reputation, it was not long before the Inferno Cabal contacted Sijidi. Sijidi has found his association with the Cabal a rewarding experience. Soon after he joined, Sijidi returned to the Kalliwah and took control of a Renneh. In time, he brought the various petty warlords of the region under his control and became the de facto ruler of all the Turgoshic people. Sijidi has also obtained complete dominion over the Cabal's military forces, which are stationed in his stronghold and include a formidable horde of battle-hardened mercenaries and assassins of the Hand of Fate. He has recently cultivated a friendship with the merchant Kalaun Burza, who has proved useful in Sijidi's plans of conquest. The warlord is advised in all military matters and devious schemes by the genie Yamilah, who knows exactly how to flatter her master’'s vanity and thirst for power. Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Renneh Category:Inhabitants of the Kalliwah Category:Inhabitants of the Kaspari Empire Category:Military Leaders Category:Men Category:Born in 1508 Category:Members of the Inferno Cabal Category:Thaumaturgists